A Battle For A Heart
by StegoRAWR104
Summary: Amy Rose is the new girl in school and she thinks that her new school I going to be a total drag but after meeting some new people she realizes that high school might not be so bad. Sonamy or Shadamy


**Hope** **you** **like** **this** **story** **:)**

I woke up to a loud ringing noise and the sun shining through my windows. Once I realized what was happening I rolled over in my bed and cocooning myself into my blankets. It was the first day of school, a new school, a school filled with people I didn't and I didn't really care to know.

After about 30 seconds of laying there, listening to the annoying sound of the alarm, "pull it together Amy and stop being a puss" I get up and slightly punch the alarm to turn it off.

"Ughhhhhh..." I say as I drag my way to my closet. I just stare at the clothes in front of me, looking for clothes that will look good together. I settle for plain white t-shirt, light washed ripped jeans and canvas shoes. I look in mirror and nod in approval. Then I make my way to my vanity and apply a light amount of makeup.

I look at the clock and groan at the sight. 8:00. I have 20 minutes before classes start, I shuffle downstairs and out the door. I mean I might as well go early to find my classes. Before leaving I lock my door go toward my car, I don't know what kind of car it is but it's black and nice and it drives so I don't care.

It takes about 6 minutes to get to the school, the building is quite large and there's a huge parking lot with a sign that says 'Emerald High School'. I park in the back so it takes longer to get in the school, I really didn't want to be here.

There's a bunch a kids all in little groups in the front of the school "cliques..." I mumble to myself and roll my eyes. I walk toward the double doors and make my way into wretched building. Within seconds I come in contact with a very welcoming face.

"Hi! My name is Cream I have been assigned to show you around the school!" Cream was a rabbit, my first thought is how cute and innocent she looks. She was wearing a pink shirt with a denim skirt.

"Uhhhh... Cool?" I didn't really know what else say. Cream smiled even brighter than she was before, which I didn't think was possible and lead me around the school. She showed me the library, gym, cafeteria, and were all my classes were. She was surprisingly really chill to talk to.

"So this is our first class." Cream said as we stopped in front of a door. "Our class?"

"Yeah we have trigonometry together, now let's go and find some seats." She walked inside, her floppy ears jumped with every step she took.

I slowly walked into the class and analyzed the room. There were 3 girls in the front doing what looked like gossiping. A group a guys that were clearly checking out the 3 girls. As I turned my head, I caught a pair of bright green eyes looking at me. It was a handsome blue hedgehog, no, a gorgeous hedgehog. He was wearing a red sweatshirt and black jeans. He was staring at me and smiled and then waved. He looked like the person who was friends with everybody, someone who had no enemies.

"Hey Amy, over here" My thoughts were interrupted by Cream, motioning me to sit next to her, a seat that was right next to the blue hedgehog.

I walked over and sat down, trying not to stare at the mesmerizing blue hunk next to me. "Hey." I turned my head, it was him, he was talking to me.

"Hi?"

"So your name is Amy, right? Are you new here?" he asked me.

"Yes and yes, what's your name?"

"My name is Son-" he was interrupted by the sound of the teacher walking in and setting a bookon her desk.

The teacher began to teach about something, I wasn't paying attention. I probably already knew what she was talking about. I was top of the class in my last school so the chance of me not understanding what she was teaching was pretty small. I started drifting off, imagining what the blue hedgehog's name was when I felt a poke at my side. It was Cream.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch" she whispered.

"Uh sure" I whispered back, she smiled and went back to taking notes.

The class ended not too long after, I started gathering my stuff together, getting ready to leave.

"Sonic." I turned and it was the blue hedgehog.

"What?" I asked

"My name" he smiled "my name is Sonic"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sonic" I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom.

Three more classes later and it was lunch. I put my stuff in my locker and began to head toward the cafeteria. I started to get lost in thought on the way to lunch. What if Cream's friends don't like me? What if-" Suddenly I felt a hand grab my ass. I quickly turned around and saw a green hedgehog, by the way he was dressed you could tell he was the 'bad boy'

"What the shit do you think you're doing" I screamed in his face, then pushing him into some lockers.

"I think imma be doing you soon baby, the name is Scourge. And you are?" he said, he was leaning against the lockers I pushed him in. He was smirking at me, his stare was making my skin crawl.

"In your dreams you pervert" I glared at him.

"Hey..hey" his smirk deepened. "No need to be like that baby, now how about you tell me your name beautiful"

"My name is get the fuck out of my face" I continued to glare but then cracked a smile when I saw him realize that he wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"Come on babe, you know you want me"

"Oh fuck off you fucking molester" I turned my heel and continued to the cafeteria.

I walked into the lunchroom, searching for a rabbit, Cream to be exact. I stood there for another 10 seconds until I found a pair a floppy ears. I smiled and made my way toward the table she was sitting at.

"Cream?"

"Amy! Come sit."

She turned her towards the table "Guys, this is Amy Rose, she's new here" The table included a white bat, a red echidna, a white hedgehog, a purple cat, a yellow fox, and black hedgehog. Cream turned back towards me " Amy, this is Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Tails, and Shadow." Shadow had his nose in a book, but from what I could see, he looked really hot.

They all greeted me except Shadow, he was still reading a book.

"Shadow, your such an asshole, can't you say hi?" Rouge yelled. Shadow looked up from his book.

"Hey" he mumbled as he looked up from his book, he looked extremely annoyed. I sat down in front of him. I looked at the book he was reading.

"Hey is that Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe? That's a really good read" asking this peeked

Shadow's interest.

"Your read Edgar Allan Poe?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. I mean, it's understandable, I don't look like the type of person to like dark stories from people like Edgar Allan Poe, I'm a pink hedgehog for christ sakes.

"Hell yeah! Have you read The Raven?" "Yeah that's one of my favorites"

"Wow Amy," Knuckles began "you must be special, Shadow doesn't talk to anyone other than his diary"

"HA!" Silver said and high fived Knuckles. Shadow growled and looked back down at his book.

"So Amy, tell us about yourself" Tails said as he took a bite out of a sandwich. "Yeah, tell us about yourself" Blaze insisted.

Oh Well I just moved here from Pallet Town, my parents travel for a living so I'm by myself for the most part"

"Wait... so you basically have a whole house to yourself... like no parents" Sliver said in awe.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, it's a good living situations for parties." I said as I laughed. Then I remembered something.

"Hey before I forget to ask, who is Scourge?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"How do you know Scourge?" Cream asked.

"On the way here, that bitch grabbed my ass"

Rouge growled, "I'm so fucking sick of his bullshit, he never keeps his hands to himself."

"Amy, you should stay away from him" Cream said "he's bad news"

"Yeah" Knuckles chimed in "I hear he's in a gang or something"

"I hear that he seduced Mrs. Camel" Silver said. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"You know that's a lie Silver" Blaze said, Silver just shrugged and drank some soda.

"You don't need to worry about that, I fucking hate that douche hole" I crossed my arms, remembering the interaction.

Rouge slammed her hands on the table. "I think I'm going to like you new girl" I smiled and laughed.

For the rest of lunch me and the gang talked about various things and I was feeling really welcome.

My next class was art. I for one, love art and was actually pretty good at it. I entered the classroom and noticed Shadow sitting in the back of the classroom. I did a quick prayer that he would let me sit with him. I didn't know why, but I really wanted to be his friend.

"Hey can I sit with you?"

"Uhh I guess"

"Soo..." I felt slightly awkward " tell me about yourself Shadow"

"What do you want to know?" I could tell by his voice that he didn't really want to talk.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Uh classic rock or metal, old music, stuff you probably don't like" he looked bored

"You mean like AC DC or Metallica? I love those bands" Shadow look kinda shocked, again I'm fucking bright pink, I wouldn't believe I liked that stuff either.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I grew up with that shit. My dad and I would drive around our town and just listen tomusic" He smirked at me. I think I'm starting to squeeze my way on his friends list.

"You're pretty cool Rose" My smile grew. I'm totally squeezing my way on his friends list.

"Thanks dude"

The rest of that period we talked, well, I mostly talked and Shadow would say a sentence in between my paragraphs. I can proudly say we bonded in that class and I'm really happy about it.

The class ended and we went our separate ways. I went to my locker and grabbed some books. I was shocked to see Sonic when I closed my locker.

"Hey Amy" he was leaning against the locker, smiling.

"Hello there Sonic." I smiled just at the sight of his smile. I started walked toward my next class and Sonic walked next to me.

"So what's your next class?"

"History." Sonic's ears perked up.

"Hey me too! You wanna walk we me?"

"Aren't we already doing that?" I motioned to us walking side by side, almost at class. Sonic scratched his ear. He was clearly a little embarrassed. He looked so cute.

"I guess you're right hehe" I laughed at his face, he was blushing.

"You're such a goof" I lightly shoved him. We laughed as we walked

We made our way into the class and I noticed that Scourge was in the class. Once he saw me he had a devilish grin on his face. I groaned, Sonic noticed and raised his brow at me.

"You good?" I nodded and sat in the desk the farthest away from Scourge. I knew this wouldn't keep him away, but atleast I had some distance between him.

"So how's your first day going?" I directed my attention to Sonic.

" It's going great I met some people and they seem pretty coo-"

"Hey sexy" I looked toward the person who interrupted me and growled lowly.

"Leave her alone fuck face" Sonic threatened. I was surprised by Sonic's language, he seemed so nice, I just think of him as the cursing type.

Scourge rolled his eyes and smoothly walked away toward his douche friends. I don't want to admit it, but Scourge was pretty hot, but his attitude was an extreme turn off.

"Sorry about that" Sonic apologized "If he ever bugs you again just tell me I'll kick his ass" I raised my brow at his bold statement.

"Really?" I was totally not convinced. Sonic was far too friendly to 'kick someones ass'

"He's my brother, I kick his ass all the time" he laughed. My jaw dropped, there was no fucking way that those two were related.

"There's no fucking way you two are related" Sonic laughed at me "We get that a lot, we are fraternal twins and we're polar opposites. He's like night and I'm like the hot sun brightening your day." I giggled

Through that whole class me and Sonic would make small talk here and there. We got yelled at by the teacher, but that just made us laugh even more. When class was over me and Sonic exchanged phone numbers. He told me he would text me and I told myself not to count on it. I walked toward my car I felt a vibration in my pocket, I pulled it out and it was a text from an unknown number.

 _I_ _told_ _you_ _I_ _would_ _text_ _you_ _Sonic_ _;)_

I stopped and smiled and thought about how excited I was for tomorrow.

 **Thanks** **for** **reading** **dudes**


End file.
